customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Home Video Descriptions for 2006 VHS of Be My Valentine, Love Barney in German (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:0:DC31:5667:D27A-20180903025906
GAMESMOVIESTVVIDEO WIKIS This video file cannot be played.(Error Code: 214000) This video file cannot be played.(Error Code: 214000) This video file cannot be played.(Error Code: 214000) =5 Ways ‘Kin’ Reminds Us of Fan-Favorite Video Games= Evan KillhamAug 17 MOVIES GAMES SCI-FI PRESENTED BY Fans of video games will want to pay attention to the sci-fi action film Kin, coming to theaters on August 31. It stars Myles Truitt as Eli, a young kid who runs into trouble when he discovers a high-tech weapon of mysterious origin in an abandoned building on the outskirts of Detroit. Along with his ex-convict brother and a woman they meet along the way, Eli ends up on the run from federal authorities; a violent gang of criminals led by James Franco; and the unrelenting, black-clad figures looking to recover the weapon. What makes Kin feel especially unique are the nods to fan-favorite video game franchises that permeate the movie and transform it into a moviegoing experience fans haven’t seen before. The filmmakers are clearly serious gamers, and part of the fun in watching the movie will be seeing how many of those references you can spot. Here are some of the best references we found in the trailer to get you started. HOLOGRAPHIC EVIDENCE At one point in the trailer, the sinister group out to retrieve the weapon recreates via hologram the aftermath of a fight in a strip club where Eli used the weapon to save his brother. The orange glow of the figures frozen in space recalls the ECHO system found in the squad-based shooter Tom Clancy’s The Division. There’s also a hint here of the Detective Vision used by Batman in the critically acclaimed Arkham series, which he also uses to recreate crime scenes and find clues. TEMPORAL MANIPULATION Also hinted at the trailer is Kin‘s interpretation of “bullet time,” where characters can seemingly slow down time and dodge bullets via heightened senses, magic, or advanced technology. The Matrix made bullet time popular, but it’s really found its home in gaming, where it works spectacularly as a game mechanic and has been featured prominently in games as diverse asMax Payne, Quantum Break, and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. The recent indie title Superhot even built an entire game around it to sublime effect. How Kin builds on the bullet time motif isn’t fully clear from the trailer, so you’ll have to watch the full movie to find out. FACELESS ENEMIES GAMESMOVIESTVVIDEO WIKIS GAMES • MONSTER HUNTER The FANDOM x ‘Monster Hunter’ Food Truck Is Coming to PAX West We're serving up MH-themed food from our tricked-out mobile kitchen all weekend in Seattle! Brian Linder 3d Not your area? Enter a new Zip Code here. Thank you for visiting Kia! We know purchasing a new car is a big decision and would like to thank you for considering Kia in your search. We hope to provide you with all Kia car and dealer information in one place to make your shopping experience easier. Use the Kelley Blue Book Trade-In Tool to get your current car value, use the Kia Payment Calculator to estimate your monthly payment, and then apply for credit online. Explore how affordable Kia can be with our Kia lease deals, competitive bonus incentives, and cash back offers. * Home * Games **https://us.shop.battle.net/en-us/family/world-of-warcraft **https://us.shop.battle.net/en-us/family/overwatch **https://us.shop.battle.net/en-us/family/diablo-iii **https://us.shop.battle.net/en-us/family/hearthstone **https://us.shop.battle.net/en-us/family/heroes-of-the-storm **https://us.shop.battle.net/en-us/family/starcraft-ii **https://us.shop.battle.net/en-us/family/starcraft-remastered **https://us.shop.battle.net/en-us/family/diablo-ii Transport yourself to new worlds with PlayStation® VR. 150 games and counting*. Feel them all. Buy Now PS VR headset, PS4 system and PlayStation Camera required for PS VR games. May be sold separately. *As of June 2018 Now Available Includes a PlayStation® VR headset, PlayStation® Camera, the Demo Disc 2.0, and the DOOM® VFR Blu-ray disc Buy Now Slay mythical beasts, survive the undead, or take the wheel as a professional driver, the choice is yours. Learn More Your heart will race. Your pupils will dilate. Your instincts will kick-in and take over as you discover new worlds. Learn More Over 150 games and counting*. Feel them all with PlayStation VR. Learn More Breadth of Content PlayStation is dedicated to delivering new, ultra-sensory experiences - We're excited for titles like Skyrim VR, Doom VFR, Resident Evil 7: biohazard, Superhot VR, Moss, Star Trek Bridge Crew: The Next Generation and many more. Learn More Industry Leading Design The PlayStation®VR headset was engineered to be balanced, comfortable, and adjustable. It’s designed to feel like it's not there – keeping you free from distraction as you explore new gaming worlds. **https://us.shop.battle.net/en-us/family/warcraft-iii **https://us.shop.battle.net/en-us/family/call-of-duty **https://us.shop.battle.net/en-us/family/destiny-2 * Services ** ** ** * Blizzard Gear * * Blizzard Balance ** ** ** ** ** =Overwatch®= Team-Based Shooter Legendary Edition $29.99$59.99 Standard Edition $19.99$39.99 Buy Now Gift Also available on: PlayStation® 4 Xbox® One "Best Ongoing Game" - The Game Awards The world needs heroes. Join over 40 million players* as you take your place in the world of Overwatch. Choose your hero from a diverse cast of soldiers, scientists, adventurers, and oddities. Bend time, defy physics, and unleash an array of extraordinary powers and weapons. Engage your enemies in iconic locations from around the globe in the ultimate team-based shooter. *Internet connection, Blizzard® Battle.net® desktop app, and registration required to play. *Play in any game region. *Retailer prices may vary. *System Requirements *Product Details Fight for the Future Experience the extraordinary Speed up and slow down time. Rain destruction from above in an experimental, jet-powered armor suit. Stalk your prey as a wraith-like assassin that can appear anywhere, anytime. Unleash powers like Dragonstrike, Transcendence, and Graviton Surge. Every hero has a unique set of extraordinary game-changing abilities. Play heroes, not classes Every hero has a unique perspective on the battlefield and a story behind how they arrived there. You are a champion of a bygone age wielding his punishing rocket hammer in the service of honor, a robotic monk committed to healing the rifts between man and machine, a genetically engineered gorilla who also happens to be a brilliant scientist, and many, many more. Fight for the future…together Teamwork is imperative for survival as you enter the fight with friends and comrades. Careful coordination will prove the difference between victory and defeat as your team combines the formidable powers at your disposal to devastating effect. Shift your perspective Just when it seems like your team is destined to go down in defeat, switch heroes on the fly and change the course of the battle. But don’t forget that your opponents can do the same. Master the game within the game as both teams shift strategies and heroes in a constant dance to gain the upper hand. The world is your battlefield Protect the secrets of the mysterious Temple of Anubis in Egypt, safely escort an EMP device through King’s Row in London, and do battle at other key locations around the planet. Every map has its own distinct feel with unique gameplay and team-based objectives. Legendary Edition Purchase the Overwatch Legendary Edition and you’ll receive these in-game goodies for your favorite Blizzard games: Overwatch® - 5 Epic and 5 Legendary Skins Kick start your collection with this select set of 5 epic and 5 legendary skins, including Okami Hanzo, Shrike Ana, and Mystery Man McCree, and customize the appearance of some of your favorite Overwatch heroes. Overwatch® - Hero Skins Pay homage to the original Overwatch strike force by wearing the vintage skins Blackwatch Reyes or Strike-Commander Morrison. Explore other heroes’ origins with Overgrown Bastion, Security Chief Pharah, and even Slipstream Tracer! Heroes of the Storm™ - Tracer Hero Jump into the Nexus with Tracer and surprise your enemies in the blink of an eye. World of Warcraft® - Baby Winston Pet Adorably cuddly and highly intellectual, the Baby Winston pet will be at your side as you fight your way through Azeroth. Diablo® III - Mercy's Wings Slay demonic forces throughout the High Heavens and Burning Hells as you don Mercy’s wings. All of Sanctuary will know of your allegiance to Overwatch! StarCraft® II In-game Portraits and a Hearthstone® Card Back! With portraits of Tracer, Reaper, Pharah, Winston, Bastion, and Soldier: 76, you’re sure to become a champion of the Koprulu Sector. You can also battle it out in Hearthstone with an Overwatch-themed card back fit for a hero! System Requirements *Windows Minimum Requirements Operating System Windows® 7 / Windows® 8 / Windows® 10 64-bit (latest Service Pack) Processor Intel® Core™ i3 or AMD Phenom™ X3 8650 Video NVIDIA® GeForce® GTX 460, ATI Radeon™ HD 4850, or Intel® HD Graphics 4400 Memory 4 GB RAM Storage 30 GB available hard drive space Internet Broadband internet connection Resolution 1024 x 768 minimum display resolution Recommended Specifications Operating System Windows® 7 / Windows® 8 / Windows® 10 64-bit (latest Service Pack) Processor Intel® Core™ i5 or AMD Phenom™ II X3 or better Video NVIDIA® GeForce® GTX 660 or AMD Radeon™ HD 7950 or better Memory 6 GB RAM Storage 30 GB available hard drive space Internet Broadband internet connection Resolution 1024 x 768 minimum display resolution Product Details Genre Team-Based Shooter Platforms *Windows *PlayStation® 4 *Xbox® One Available Languages *English (US) *Español (AL) *Português (BR) *English (EU) *Deutsch *Español (EU) *Français *Italiano *Polski *Русский *한국어 *繁體中文 *English (SEA) *日本語 *简体中文 Available Regions *Americas & Oceania *Europe *Korea *Taiwan *China Product Requirements *Internet connection, Blizzard® Battle.net® desktop app, and registration required to play. *Play in any game region. *Retailer prices may vary. Age Rating http://www.esrb.org/ratings/ratings_guide.jsp *Blood *Violence *Use of Tobacco *Users Interact *In-Game Purchases English (US) CAREERS ABOUT SUPPORT CONTACT US PRESS API ©2018 BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. All trademarks referenced herein are the properties of their respective owners. PRIVACY TERMS *LINKEDIN *GOOGLEPLUS *PINTEREST *INSTAGRAM *YOUTUBE *TWITTER *FACEBOOK GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION ‘Devil May Cry 5’ Combines Early-’00s Cool With Superbly Slick Swordplay Tom Regan 10h GAMES • GTA • MARVEL New 'GTA V' Mod Lets You Become Magneto Harness the power of magnetic fields and destroy anything in your way with this incredible mod. YouTube 1d GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION 'Anthem' Unveils Demo Release Date The upcoming demo will become available on PC, Xbox One, and PS4 on Feb. 1. Comicbook 1d The eerie vibe from the black figures after Eli and the weapon largely comes from the fact that their slick, futuristic helmets completely occlude their faces. You just can’t tell who — or what — lurks underneath those helmets, and it’s unsettling. Movie characters like Darth Vader, Boba Fett, and the Predator have used this mystery to striking effect, and gamers will find plenty of examples between the Gears from Gears of War, the Brotherhood of Steel from the Fallout series, and of course Master Chief, star of the Halo series. Whether the figures in Kin will finally reveal themselves like Vader or stay hidden like Boba Fett is something to discover in the full movie. GHOSTLY COMPANIONS The moment a little floating device appears next to one of those mysterious figures will likely send shivers down the spines ofDestiny fans. That’s because it bears a striking resemblance to that series’ Ghost companions brought to life, which face it: every Destiny fan would love to have. Especially because Kin‘s riff on the Ghost seems considerably less chatty. From the trailer, it looks like these devices assist in crime scene investigation, but they might also help their owners out in other ways, just like Destiny‘s Ghosts are able to resurrect Guardians from death. WEAPONS WITH HOLOGRAPHIC HUDS The futuristic weapon at the center of Kin’s plot also has elements that feel inspired from key video games, but it’s packaged in a way that feels wholly new and that, frankly, we’re itching to see in video game form as well. It expands to its full length from a more compact “travel” form, similar to the Laptop Gun from the classic Nintendo 64 shooter Perfect Dark. And once it’s ready for action, the holographic HUD, which includes aiming elements and ammo count, feels like the evolution of similar weapons found in futuristic games like Halo, Destiny, and Call of Duty: Black Ops 3. Based on the scenes of Kin‘s weapon in action during the trailer, we’re excited to see what other capabilities will be revealed in the final film. These are just a few of the ways that Kin looks to be taking the language of video games and applying it to an original sci-fi movie experience. See how many other references you can spot when Kin hits theaters on August 31. EVAN KILLHAMEkillham Evan is a high-powered supernerd who is sprinkled across the internet like salt. His contributions have appeared at Screen Rant, Cult of Mac, and GamesBeat. When he isn't writing, he plans projects he won't have time to make and cultivates an affinity for terrible horror films. https://twitter.com/evankillham BECOME A FANDOM CONTRIBUTORPop culture fans! Write what you love and have your work seen by millions. SIGN UP TODAY MOVIES • SCI-FI Why ‘Terminator 6’ Might Succeed Where Other Sequels Have Failed Original Sarah Connor, Linda Hamilton, is back and about to blow us all away. Aaron Potter 1d GAMES • PC GAMING • PLAYSTATION ‘Devil May Cry 5’ Combines Early-’00s Cool With Superbly Slick Swordplay Tom Regan 10h TV • THE SIMPSONS Is There Such a Thing as ‘Canon’ in ‘The Simpsons’ Universe? The show's "flexible reality" explained. Ali Gray 14h